The Special Gift
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annablle (OC) had a gift she wants to give to Hitsugaya. But can she get enough courage to give it to him and hope he'll return her feelings? A Bleach AU Christmas


Bleach AU Christmas

The Special Gift

Toshiro and Annabelle

Ichigo was tired of hearing about the different wine's Rangiku liked.

Why was Reaper School this sucky?

Annabelle on the other hand, loved it. Even if she wasn't really paying attention to the lesson Rangiku was teaching. If it really was a lesson. All she cared about was Professor Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo wasn't sure why. She was like this little lost puppy dog without him.

"And that's it class. Go and get home." Rangiku said right before the bell rang.

Annabelle was the first one out of the classroom as soon as she said so.

"Annabelle! Wait up!" Ichigo called to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, you. I don't know what you see in that professor anyway." Ichigo asks.

Annabelle blushes but laughs at him too. "Please Ichigo. If something was up I-"

Just then Rukia came walking by with Renji, a sub like Rangiku, and Rukia's brother. The top teacher and vice principle.

Girls began screaming as they walked by.

"Hey Annabelle. Hey Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Hey Rukia. Guess your helping with the track team again."

"Yup. Renji is teaching the art club again."

"Why does he get asked to do that lame club?" Ichigo asks.

"Because when Orihime isn't there, she will text me and ask me to give the instructions. It's on the other side of the school so I can't get back to track in time." Renji snaps.

"Now, boys. Play nice." Annabelle says.

"Whatever." Ichigo scoffs.

Rukia giggles then walks away. Renji following behind her.

"You should ask Rukia over for Christmas this year." Annabelle said.

"What?!"

"Come on Ichigo. You SO like her. Just ask. It's not like her brother will kill you. Again." Annabelle added.

"Thanks for that. But no. She's got plans. I am going to be on vacation with Uryu. Remember?" Ichigo says.

"Oh right. I forgot about that "training" trip you two have." Annabelle says.

"It's not that!" Ichigo yells.

"What's going on out here?" It was Professor Hitsugaya.

"Hey professor. I was just teasing Ichigo was all. Nothing major." Annabelle giggles.

Ichigo gags a little.

"Well, I'll see you in the gym then for Volleyball practice. I hope Rangiku didn't bore you."

"With all her talk of WINE, oh she wasn't like that at all." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." Annabelle sighed as Histugaya walked off.

"You are in love with this guy. And you do know tomorrow is the last day of school before Christmas break." Ichigo points out.

"I know." Annabelle holds onto her backpack.

It was later in the club room where Annabelle found professor Hitsugaya.

"Sit." She said.

"Ah. Annabelle. What a surprise." He said.

"I'm here for Volleyball. But it looks like no one else is here."

"Yes." He spoke. "All the other girls left. They had plans for last minute shopping and I canceled practice." He said.

"I'm sorry. Do you need help with anything?" Annabelle asked.

He shook his head. "No thank you. You are too sweet. Go on and get going."

"Well, I'm here till Ichigo is done with track. So, I'm a little stuck." Annabelle giggled nervously.

"Oh. Well, how about..." Looking around. "You do play don't you?" He pointed to the huge piano.

"Yes. my father taught me." Annabelle moved over and began to play Christmas tunes on the piano.

Toshiro was quiet pleased. He hummed along to her playing. And eventually she began to sing the words.

It was like the world froze for her. She was alone and having the most magical time with Hitsugaya.

"That was lovely." Hitstugaya spoke in a soft voice.

Annabelle felt her heart racing like he was whispering right in her ear.

"Well, looks like practice might be over. You better get going. Thank you for the cheerful music." He said.

"Um...Sir. I wanted to...give this to you." She pulled out a small gift from her backpack.

Histugaya was impressed. "A Christmas gift? For me?"

Annabelle nodded quickly blushing.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow for last day." She said and left the room.

Once the school was closed, Hitsugaya opened up the gift he got.

_"Merry Christmas to my favorite professor. I know this may not be appropriate, but I wanted to get you something. To show how much you mean to me. I hope you love it. I mean like it!_

_Annabelle__._

Hitsugaya was so impressed and shocked he couldn't believe a student really cared for him?

"What's that you got?" Rangiku came around the corner.

"Something a student gave to me." He answered.

"OO. Looks like you have a student crushing on you." Rangiku teased.

He ignored her rants staring at the gift. He couldn't help but smile.

By the next day, Annabelle arrived in her classroom while everyone was whispering.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes. Where did he get that?"

"He's cute."

"Do you think someone got it for him?"

Annabelle didn't know what people were talking about till Hitsugaya walked in.

"Morning class. Take your seats and this day might be over soon enough for Christmas break to start."

"Sir. Where did that snow globe come from?" A student asked.

Annabelle finally saw her gift was sitting right up front on the professor's desk.

"Someone got it for me as a gift. And I do appreciate it. But before anyone asks, I'm not telling who it is." He said. "Let's open up the text books to page-"

Annabelle was starting to open her book when she noticed something sticking out of her desk.

Opening it, she saw a card, and a small box.

Making sure no one was looking, she opened the card as it said thank you. Then opened the box. It was a beautiful light-blue ring with a snowflake on it that was in the shape of a T. Why a T?

Looking up, Hitsugaya saw her and gave her a sweet smile and a wink.

The T was for his first name. Toshiro. Annabele wore it from then on, never taking it off.

The End

**Merry Christmas everyone! 2019 December 24**


End file.
